Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/UWGD1
Rozdział 1. Séraphine patrzyła się ze zmęczeniem na szkolną tablicę. Szkoła, ah, szkoła. O ile dziewczyna zazwyczaj potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie chociaż krztynę energii, aby w pozytywny sposób przeżyć każdą lekcję, o tyle teraz cudem utrzymywała ciężkie powieki w górze. Dzisiejsza noc nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Tradycyjnie broniła Paryż w efekcie czego spała jedynie półtorej godziny, co w jej wypadku było praktycznie niczym. Ostatnimi czasy Władca Ciem znacznie zmienił swoją taktykę. Teraz atakował rzadko, jednak z wyjątkową siłą. Jego akumy zyskiwały coraz to bardziej niesamowite umiejętności przez co nieraz do pokonania jednej należało wezwać kilku bohaterów, gdyż dwójka ledwo potrafiła się obronić, a co dopiero walczyć. Tej nocy to właśnie Magiczny Duet został wezwany do pomocy. Kiedy bohaterki dotarły na miejsce wezwania, Tortua była realnie zszokowana zdolnościami wysłannika Jastrzębiej Ćmy. Zaakumanizowany był niesamowicie szybki i zwinny oraz doskonale władał bronią. Potrafił odeprzeć praktycznie każdy cios, jakby przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika. I tak w ostatnim czasie wyglądał każdy wróg. Oznaczało to jedno - z każdym dniem Władca Ciem jakimś cudem stawał się silniejszy. Powiększyło się jego pole działań. Już niejednokrotnie bohaterom udawało się stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Kilka razy obrońcom Paryża wydawało się, że zniszczyli go już na dobre, ale Właścicielowi Miraculum Motyla zawsze udawało się uciec z rąk śmierci. Mieszkańcy miasta nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa jakie pod osłoną nocy nawiedzało Francję. Rudowłosa przetarła podkrążone oczy, ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się ospale. Zapewne wyglądała tragicznie. Rano jej mama zapytała ją, czy na pewno chce iść do szkoły. Każdy normalny nastolatek po takim pytaniu od razu wróciłby do swojego pokoju i runął na łóżko, lecz Séraphine najwidoczniej nie była normalna. Szkoła była jej priorytetem, szczególnie że dziewczyna wielkimi krokami zmierzała w kierunku studiów. Twierdziła, iż lepiej iść do szkoły nawet będąc umierającym, aby chociaż trochę posłuchać, niż żyć w niewiedzy, leniąc się w domu. Może właśnie dlatego należała do uczniów z najlepszymi wynikami w szkole. Teraz siedziała sama, gdyż jako jedyna superbohaterka biorąca udział w misji przyszła do szkoły. Wprawdzie wcześniej udało jej się złapać Chloé i Alyę, ale żadna z nich nie chodziła na zajęcia plastyczne, na których złotooka aktualnie się znajdowała. Zabębniła ołówkiem o blat biurka. Jej celem było przetrwanie do ostatniego dzwonka, dlatego po usłyszeniu dźwięku rozpoczynającego lekcje od razu rozpoczęła się faza kontroli czasu, czyli coś, co robi każdy przeciętny uczeń podczas każdego normalnego dnia w szkole - patrzenie na zegarek co sekundę. Jeszcze tylko 40 minut. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się szybko i do klasy wpadł Nathanaël. Włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu i tradycyjnie lekko rozmierzwione. Czesał się tak od kiedy ściął swoją uroczą grzywkę, tym samym sprawiając, że jego wygląd stał się bardziej dojrzały. Na jego twarzy, która w przeciągu tych kilku lat również nabrała męskich cech, dodając mu przy okazji kilkadziesiąt punktów do przystojności, malował się zakłopotany uśmiech, w którym wciąż znajdowała się doza dziecinności. Ubrany był w brązową marynarkę, pod którą znajdował się karmelowy sweter oraz wystająca spod niego biała koszula. Na nogach miał brunatne spodnie oraz czarne trampki. Wyglądał dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Zapewne teraz wzdychała do niego niejedna dziewczyna. Łącznie z rudowłosą. - Ah, kogo my tu mamy? - nauczycielka zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Co się do tej pory robiło panie Kurtzberg? - No właśnie panie Kurtzberg! Gdzież to się było? - podniosła głos Séraphine, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Przepraszam pani Delacour. I pani Daquin. - dodał drugie zdanie po chwili, patrząc z rozbawieniem na Séraphine. - Dość porządnie zaspałem, gdyż ostatnio... mam pewne problemy ze snem. Do jutra to usprawiedliwię. Obiecuję. Nauczycielka westchnęła i z łagodnym uśmiechem przewróciła lekko oczami. - Dobrze, już siadaj i wyjmij przybory. - gościnnym gestem ręki wskazała na klasę. Rudowłosy kiwnął głową i już po chwili rozpakowywał się po lewej stronie ławki, w której siedziała jego dziewczyna. Ta patrzyła na niego z zatroskaniem, opierając głowę na łokciu. Kiedy chłopak skończył, spojrzał na nią unosząc brwi. - Wyspałeś się? - zapytała, natomiast on uniósł kąciki ust w górę. - Ja tak, jednak Ty nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Po powrocie do domu masz położyć się spać. Jasne? - dotknął głowy Séraphine. Kiedy Nathanaël dostał miraculum jego pewność siebie z czasem wzrastała. Był w stanie obronić się wyłącznie za pomocą słów, aczkolwiek gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, mógłby spokojnie użyć siły i być pewnym, że wygra z większością chłopców w szkole. Dodatkowo stał się jeszcze bardziej troskliwy i zawsze stawał w obronie słabszych. Na przestrzeni niecałych dwóch lat przemienił się z szarej myszki w walecznego smoka. Séraphine wróciła myślami do tego co powiedział. Czy dzisiaj mogła sobie pozwolić na odespanie? Pokręciła głową. Oczywiście, że nie. - Przecież dzisiaj mam ci wytłumaczyć chemię. Chciałeś się wykręcić słońce? - dziewczyna pstryknęła błyskotliwie palcami. Cóż, niestety zdobycie miraculum nie poszerzyło szkolnej wiedzy chłopaka, więc na korytarzu wciąż omijał panią Mendeleiev szerokim łukiem. Rudowłosy przewrócił oczami, co oznaczało, że miała rację. - No dobrze... - westchnął, a złotooka ziewnęła. Podczas gdy Nathanaël uważnie słuchał tego, co działo się na lekcji, nastolatka poczuła jak jej powieki robią się coraz cięższe. Głos nauczycielki jakby się oddalił, a ona poczuła, że właśnie odpłynęła. Séraphine ujrzała... siebie. Tylko o kilka lat młodszą. Rozejrzała się. Doskonale znała to miejsce. Jej dawny pokój, kiedy to jeszcze mieszkała w Kanadzie. Mimo wielu lat wciąż zdarzało jej się wracać wspomnieniami do czasów, gdy jeszcze mieszkała w tym uroczym kraju. Niejednokrotnie planowała powrócenie tam i ponowne zamieszkanie. To mogłoby się udać... Dziewczyna odłożyła plany na bok. To sen? Wyglądało bardziej jak wspomnienie. Bardzo wyraźne wspomnienie. Właśnie patrzyła na młodszą siebie pakującą swoje rzeczy w przeddzień przeprowadzki do Francji. Pamiętała ten dzień aż za dobrze. Spowodowane to było faktem, że miał on znaczny wpływ na jej karierę obrończyni Paryża. Młoda Séraphine wrzuciła do kartonowego pudła kolejne ubrania. Przeczesała palcami włosy i podeszła do szafy w celu złożenia następnej partii. Dziesięć paczek różnych wielkości, wypełnionych jej rzeczami osobistymi oraz ozdobami stało prosto pod ścianą. Na każdym markerem napisała swoje imię oraz zawartość. Od zawsze lubiła kiedy wszystko było poukładane i miało określone miejsce. Starsza Séraphine zastanowiła się chwilę. Czy może jakoś ingerować w to co się dzieje? Zazwyczaj w filmach było to niemożliwe, jednak dziewczyna postanowiła się upewnić. Szybko pomyślała nad tym, co mogłaby powiedzieć, aby przykuć uwagę młodej siebie. - Syriusz umrze w piątym tomie. - rzekła donośnie. Pamiętała, że przed wyjazdem była w trakcie czytania części czwartej jednej z jej ulubionych sag, a mianowicie "Harry'ego Pottera". Syriusz Black był wtedy jej ulubioną postacią, dlatego gdyby usłyszała taką informację na pewno by w jakiś sposób zareagowała. Jednak Kanadyjka wciąż beznamiętnie kontynuowała przygotowania do wyjazdu. Czyli filmy nie kłamały. Siedemnastolatce pozostało tylko obserwować dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Młoda Séraphine stanęła przed oknem. Ptaki krążyły po niebie na tle zachodzącego słońca. Dziewczyna otworzyła okiennice na oścież, dając przyjemnemu letniemu powietrzu dostać się do środka. Oparła łokcie na parapecie i spojrzała w dal. Na to kanadyjskie miasto. Na Montreal. Ten zabiegany, ale zarazem przyjazny Montreal. Zastygła tak w bezruchu, patrząc się w dal. Po chwili pociągnęła nosem i przechyliła lekko głowę, skupiając wzrok na latającym obok okna motylu. Czarnym jak noc, z świecącymi fioletowymi wzorami na skrzydłach. Starsza Séraphine żałowała, że nie może w żaden sposób zareagować. Podbiegłaby tam i w ułamku sekundy zatrzasnęłaby okiennice, aby później zabarykadować je kartonami i wygłosić małej sobie kazanie o tym, dlaczego nie wolno ufać obcym owadom. Niestety nie mogła. Młoda dziewczyna odsunęła się do tyłu, kiedy motyl wleciał do pokoju. Zaczął po nim krążyć, podczas gdy na twarzy rudowłosej zaczęło pojawiać się przerażenie. Nie dziwne - w końcu nie za często ludziom zdarza się spotykać owady wyglądające jakby były napakowane radioaktywnymi substancjami, o których nawet Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie się nie śniło. Co miała zrobić? Zabić go? Nie, przecież wtedy był to dla niej tylko owad. Czarny owad krążący po jej pokoju i wyglądający jakby był opętany. Kanadyjka sięgnęła po jednego ze stojących za nią kozaków. Już przymierzała się do rzutu, jednak motyl usiadł na leżącym obok pudeł pluszaku. Maskotka zatrzęsła się, pochłonął ją czarny dym, a kiedy substancja zniknęła, podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i popatrzyła na rudowłosą. Futerko niedźwiadka przyjęło barwy motyla, który w niego wniknął. Widać było, że młoda Séraphine chciała krzyknąć, ale z jej gardła wydobyło się jedynie ciche jęknięcie. Drżącymi rękami szybko sięgnęła po drugiego kozaka i już była gotowa rzucić, lecz opętany miś podniósł łapkę i przemówił głębokim męskim głosem; - Séraphine Daquin. Właścicielka Miraculum Żółwia. Miło Cię poznać. Starsza Séraphine przypomniała sobie, że to właśnie wtedy w jej głowie wybuchł pierwszy wulkan myśli. Miraculum Żółwia? Gadający pluszak? Halo, WWF? Wciąż trzymając w dłoni but, ustawiona w pozycji bojowej, zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Dobrze Panie Opętany Misiu, kim jesteś, skąd znasz moje imię, czym jest Miraculum i... i jak mnie znalazłeś? - zadała cztery pierwsze pytania, które przyszły jej wtedy do głowy. Niedźwiadek uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, o ile tak można to było nazwać, składając łapki niczym znani politycy podczas debat. - Nazywam się Władca Ciem. Jesteś wybrana droga Séraphine. Ten naszyjnik, który masz na szyi... dzięki niemu cię znalazłem. To właśnie jest Miraculum Żółwia. Niesamowity artefakt, dający ci niezwykłe możliwości. Sam jestem posiadaczem Miraculum Motyla. To dzięki niemu kontroluję te owady i jestem w stanie spełnić najskrytsze marzenia każdej osoby. Dzięki motylom obserwuję cię od czasu, kiedy go znalazłaś. Trochę się o tobie dowiedziałem i uznałem, że byłabyś idealną osobą do współpracy. - Dlaczego miałabym z tobą współpracować? - Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem jestem w stanie sprawić, aby każde twoje pragnienie stało się rzeczywistością. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się zawahanie. Kolejna erupcja. Co on ma na myśli? Czy właśnie gadam z Królem Motyli? Baśniowy władca? Może powinnam przestać czytać fantasy? Powinnam przestawić się na kryminał? Postanowiła trzymać go na dystans. - Mam wszystko czego chcę. Nie potrzebuję więcej. Władca Ciem zaśmiał się cicho. Czuć w tym było kpinę. - Oh, moja droga. Dobrze wiemy, że nie masz wszystkiego. Twoje największe marzenie? Starsza Séraphine westchnęła. To właśnie wtedy Władca Ciem przekonał ją poprzez trafienie w jej słaby punkt. W pokoju zaległa chwilowa cisza. Finalna erupcja, porównywalna do tej Wezuwiusza w 79 roku. Jakie jest moje największe marzenie? Jedno dobitne pytanie, odbijające się echem w jej głowie, pod wpływem którego twarz dziewczyny przybrała wyraz niepewności. - Coś co robiłaś w dzieciństwie, a teraz tylko w wolnych chwilach? Twój wymarzony zawód? Podbieg, salto, szpagat... Serce zabiło szybciej zarówno młodej jak i starszej Séraphine. Gimnastyka. On mówił właśnie o niej. Jej marzeniu. Kanadyjka opuściła lekko rękę, w której trzymała kozaka. - No właśnie. Mogę je spełnić, tylko potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Pewna dwójka ma coś co należy do mnie. Jeżeli pomożesz mi to odzyskać, dostaniesz to czego pragniesz. - Jaka dwójka? - zapytała niepewnie, robiąc krok do przodu. - Tego dowiesz się w Paryżu. Jeżeli się zgodzisz oczywiście. - pluszak uśmiechnął się chytrze. Krótki namysł. Największe marzenie. Jeśli tylko mu pomogę. I mój ojciec wreszcie nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Nareszcie. Tak łatwo było ją przekupić. Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Zgadzam się. Ale... wszystko mi wyjaśnisz w Paryżu? Jak mnie znajdziesz? - Nie martw się. Mam swoje sposoby. A teraz żegnaj Séraphine. Wokół misia ponownie zawirowała czarna mgła. Wrócił jego poprzedni wygląd, a zza jego głowy wyleciał czarny motyl. Zaszybował wokół dziewczyny i wyfrunął przez okno. Obraz rozmazał się, jednak w głowie Paryżanki wciąż dźwięczało jej imię wypowiedziane przez Władcę Ciem. Séraphine... Séraphine... Séraphine... Z każdym powtórzeniem głos zmieniał swoją barwę i ton. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dziewczyna zorientowała się, że nie należy on już do jej dawnego współpracownika. Jej imię wypowiadane było przez... Nathanaëla. Séraphine podniosła się niekontrolowanie szybko. Za szybko. Jej nogi były miękkie i trząsły się jak galaretki, więc nie były w stanie utrzymać ciężaru jej ciała. Osunęła się w bok i lądując w czyichś ramionach, zamrugała szybko, aby rozbudzić oczy i poruszyć mózg do działania. Była w klasie, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia plastyczne. Jej wzrok padał idealnie w miejsce zetknięcia się bocznej ściany z sufitem. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i ujrzała zaniepokojoną twarz jej chłopaka. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z tą swoją uroczą troską i ostrożnie posadził dziewczynę ponownie w ławce. Obok niego stała równie zmartwiona pani Delacour. - T... tak. Ja po prostu... - rudowłosa dotknęła swojego czoła, zatrzymując ostatnie zawroty głowy. - Chyba za bardzo się wczułaś w pozowanie i twoje ciało za długo tkwiło w bezruchu. - uśmiechnęła się nauczycielka. Dziewczyna popatrzyła pytająco na Nathanaëla, a ten poprzez uniesienie brwi oraz kącików ust, zasygnalizował jej, że ma przytaknąć. Tak więc zrobiła, na co pani Delacour zaśmiała się serdecznie. - Ale powiem ci, że było warto. Rysunek "Drzemiąca wśród drzew" zdecydowanie zasługuje na najwyższą ocenę. Gratuluję! Nathanaël podziękował i szybko pomógł spakować złotookiej jej rzeczy. Wychodząc z klasy Séraphine ujrzała na biurku nauczycielki pracę przedstawiającą kreowaną na jej podobiznę rusałkę, śpiącą pod jakimś leśnym drzewem. W rogu kartki znajdował się podpis rudowłosego. Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wdzięcznie wplotła swoje palce między te u dłoni Nathanaëla, na co on rozpromienił się z satysfakcją.